


Oh How You Shine

by Teuthida



Category: Agent A: A Puzzle In Disguise
Genre: Cooking, Enemies With Benefits, F/F, Post-Canon, Secret agents have strange moral codes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teuthida/pseuds/Teuthida
Summary: One of these days, one of them was going to kill the other.
Relationships: Agent A/Ruby LaRouge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Oh How You Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattahj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattahj/gifts).



"Hey, where is the kitchen in this crazy hideout anyway?" Agent A asked Onyx. She blinked down at the black cat. "You're a cat. Cats always know where the food is, right? Lead me to your food bowl."

Onyx licked his paw, jumped off the table, walked to the other side of the platform, and settled down on an admittedly very stylish cat bed. Agent A wondered where Ruby had gotten it. Not that she had any use for a cat bed.

She stopped and thought for a moment, staring at the now napping cat. Or maybe she did. She'd have to see. Give it a day or two. Ruby had always managed to escape at the last second before, but maybe she'd finally used up all nine of her lives this time and was well and truly in pieces on the ocean floor. Agent A felt a slight pang at that, but shook it off. She'd been blown up today. Muscle pains. 

Of course, if she ended up having to take the cat with her, she could also just take the stylish cat bed. Easy peasy. Simple and cost effective!

"I don't know what I was thinking, expecting help from a cat. You'll change your mind come dinner time, and just see if I help you then." Agent A sighed. She really was starving. Being betrayed did that to a girl. "Maybe I'll ask Trevor. Mice know where kitchens are, right?"

Onyx's tail twitched in his sleep.

"Helpful. Very helpful." Agent A vaulted down the stairs and looked around the heart of Ruby's lair. She hadn't actually examined it very thoroughly, having immediately zeroed in on the computer. And it had ended up having such a terribly easy to guess password. So disappointing. She'd thought Ruby was better than that.

"Who even does the contracting work on a place like this?" Agent A wondered aloud. "Does Havok have giant shark aquarium experts available at all times as a perk of membership? Oh, hey, there's a thought, I wonder who takes care of the sharks? Will they be by? Maybe they'll know where the kitchen is. Takes a lot of fish to feed that many sharks."

She stopped and stared up at the sharks, suddenly picturing Ruby in an armored wet suit, cleaning her giant aquarium It did actually seem like it could be one of her hobbies. Well, not the cleaning. But the armored shark protection wet suit, definitely. Hmm. Ruby would look rather fetching in chain mail, come to think of it.

Agent A turned a corner around the side of the ridiculous aquarium, nodding at the sharks. She wondered if they had names. If not, the one on the left was definitely named Eglantine. She'd inform Ruby.

...oh, right, Ruby was maybe for real dead this time. Well, Agent A would inform the aquarium cleaners. She'd leave them a very nice note. _The shark with a white scar on its left side is named Eglantine._ Surely no one could dispute that. It obviously was.

She found another door and tried it, finding it happily and surprisingly unlocked. She stared at the kitchen it revealed and sighed, shaking her head. "Why, Ruby? Why is there a huge, industrial kitchen in your basement shark lair and not even a tiny kitchenette in your actual house, by your bedroom and your pool?" How ridiculously impractical. What if Ruby wanted a sandwich in the middle of the night? Did she have to traipse through multiple elevators and code-locked doors just for a grilled cheese? 

There were two huge refrigerators, plus a wine fridge. Agent A was definitely going to be raiding that later, but first, food. She opened the first one and stared inside, wrinkling her nose. "Right, that is definitely the shark food. Mmm, chum. Tasty. Ugh, I hope there's actual human food in here somewhere."

She had better luck with the second refrigerator, and nodded at it, pulling out some vegetables and a steak, and then, on second thought, a second. Onyx deserved a very lovely dinner, after all, even if the cat was being stand-offish and unhelpful. It was a cat. Cats were like that.

Agent A was nearly finished cooking and had just poured herself a glass of a nice red when she heard a thump and a scream. She fingered the kitchen knife she'd been using, gripping it tightly and turning around.

Ruby stood in the kitchen doorway, dripping wet and looking decidedly singed. She still seemed to be in one piece, though. Good for her! Any day that ends with you having all the limbs you started the day with is a good day, that's what her old trainer always used to say.

"Agent. A," Ruby growled, clenching her jaw so tightly her cheek twitched. It didn't bode well for her future dental bills.

"Ruby LaRouge!" Agent A grinned at her and toasted her with her wine glass, not loosening her grip on the kitchen knife. "I thought I might be seeing you again. Would you like a glass of wine? Dinner will be done in a flash. You like your steak medium rare, if I remember correctly?"

Ruby stared at her and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Agent A wondered if she'd been taking stress management classes. They'd probably be a good investment for Havok. For MIA too, now that she thought of it. She'd recommend them to… whoever her boss was now that Chief Skies had revealed himself as a double agent and defected. Man, management was going to be in a tizzy. She'd have to avoid headquarters for the next few months. Maybe she could go bother Agent B. That was always fun. She was so incredibly serious, and she needed more excitement in her life, no matter what she said to the contrary.

"You won today, Agent A, but you won't next time," Ruby said, voice tight and controlled. "And Agent B is as good as dead."

Agent A waved her wine glass in the air dismissively. "Oh, I've already warned her you're coming and told her all about Skies' defection. You'll never get the drop on her now, she's much better at evasion and assassination than I am, you know this. Now, medium rare, right?"

Ruby left out a huff of air, her shoulders drooping. "Give me the fucking wine," she said, grabbing the whole bottle. Rude. Expected, but rude. "And yes, medium rare is fine. Where did you find brussel sprouts?"

Agent A raised her eyebrows at her, slowly putting down her knife. She'd keep her guard up, of course, but once they'd reached this stage in the game, they were usually done trying to kill each other for the day. Usually. "In your refrigerator."

Ruby frowned at it and then shrugged and took a drink from the bottle, clearly too tired, frustrated, and angry to worry about glasses or magically appearing brussel sprouts. Agent A highly doubted she did her own shopping anyway. She just couldn't picture Ruby in a store, carefully picking out produce.

Agent A plated their dinners, cutting off a bit of steak to put on the floor for Onyx, who was now twisting himself around Ruby's legs. "Bon Appetit," she said, putting one of the plates on the stainless steel kitchen counter in front of Ruby. "I'd take them to the dining table, but I never actually found one."

Ruby glared at her very nice dinner and sighed in acknowledgment. "Having one only encourages guests," she said, stabbing a brussel sprout violently with a fork. Agent A frowned at her. That poor, tiny perfectly roasted cabbage didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"But it would also mean you didn't have to eat sadly in your industrial kitchen when you could be looking out at the ocean," Agent A pointed out mildly, and sat down to eat her dinner, looking pointedly at the kitchen around them. So many nice pans. Clean white walls. Shiny stainless steel. Very scenic.

Ruby made a noise that Agent A could only describe as a grunt, and pressed her leg tightly against Agent A's as they continued to eat. Ooh, it was one of those nights. She'd thought it was going to be, but one never could take these things for granted.

Finally, Ruby put her fork and knife down on her plate, took another huge swig from the wine bottle, and pushed back from the counter. Agent A stood beside her, leaving the dishes. Someone could deal with them later. She stretched a little, making sure to try and show off how good her ass looked in these pants. Because she knew it looked good. Damn good.

Ruby slammed her against the refrigerator door, her thigh pressing between Agent A's legs, her lips hard and bruising against Agent A's own. Agent A smiled into the kiss and let her think she was in charge for a moment, then grabbed her wet hair and pulled her off, flipping them around.

"I hate you so much," Ruby said with a growl. "Why won't you just die, already?"

"Aww, Ruby, but could a dead woman get you off as reliably as I do?" Agent A smiled and then bit Ruby's neck, grasping her wet catsuit. It was disturbingly slimy. Ew.

Ruby gasped and let her head fall back with a thunk, and then pushed at the top of her dirty, grimy catsuit. She grimaced. "There's a shower for the aquarium people over there," she said with a vague wave, "and we are doing this there."

Oh, thank god. Agent A hadn't wanted to say anything, but being blown up in the middle of the ocean had really not done Ruby any favors.

Agent A quickly stripped, enjoying Ruby's eyes on her as did so, and then helped Ruby peel off her catsuit under the running shower, idly wondering why the hell anyone ever wore one. Sure, Ruby looked amazing in it, but Agent A was firmly against clothing that made you feel like you needed to be peeled like a banana. She did highly appreciate Ruby's lack of bra, though, as her beautiful, full breasts were revealed.

"Ah, Ruby," Agent A said appreciatively. "You're as lovely as always." 

Ruby narrowed her eyes at Agent A and firmly pushed her down to her knees, and Agent A decided to give her the satisfaction of the illusion of control. She let herself fall into her, into the familiar rhythms, into the pain and thrill of fucking Ruby LaRouge, notorious criminal, high-ranking member of Havok, one of her greatest enemies, and probably her longest-lasting fuckbuddy. How long had they been doing this? Years, she thought. Too many, probably. It was a risk every single time, and one of these days, one of them was finally going to kill the other. It had almost been today. But it hadn't been. Instead, they still had this. Soft, clean skin pressed against hers, bruises blossoming on both their bodies, and mutual, momentary peace. And until one of them really was in pieces somewhere, Agent A had a feeling they always would.

It was oddly comforting, in a bizarre sort of way. There weren't a lot of constants in her life, really. Future looks hazy, try again later. She stared blissfully up at the falling water and the industrial shower area in the afterglow, reveling in a strange fellow feeling.

Ruby started to list over beside her, and Agent A braced her, helping her gently fall to the ground. "What did you do to me, Agent A?" Ruby asked angrily, voice starting to slur.

Agent A patted her cheek. "Drugged the wine," she said cheerfully. "Sorry, Ruby, but MIA is going to have to bring you in, this time. We need to know everything you know about Ermin D. Skies. Don't worry, though. I'll bring the cat."

Ruby glared up at her. "I hate you so much," she said voice fading out.

Agent A smiled down at her lovely face and stroked her cheek as she passed out. "I hate you too, Ruby. I hate you too." She sighed and turned off the water. The debrief on this mission was going to be hell. At least she'd get a very stylish cat bed out of it.

Wait, damn, she'd forgotten to tell Ruby about Eglantine.


End file.
